Sora's love triangle
by OrganizationRiku
Summary: Sora loves two, but can only have one. After all his love and heartache things start to change.....RikuxSoraXKairi in later chapter. R&R plz


Pairing: SoraxKairi RikuxSora RikuxSoraXKairi

Rating: T for 14 and up.

Disclaimer: I do not own the game or any of the characters.

--

Sora was slammed against the wall roughly as Riku pinned his wrist over his head. The silver haired older boys tongue explored Sora's mouth eagerly while the brunette let out soft pleasurable moans, Riku mentally smirked and placed one of his hands in Sora's hair tugging it roughly, he became more aggressive with his actions tilting his head and pushing his tongue further into Sora's mouth, gaining a small moan from his brunette lover.

Sora broke away from the kiss and gasped for air as Riku made haste by pulling Sora's hair making his head tilt up and attached himself to the tanned spiky haired boy's neck. He reached down with his free hand and tried to pull Sora's shirt up, but a High pitch bell sounded made them both freeze in place.

Riku let out an aggravated groan and let go of Sora's shirt and hair. The younger brunette panted for air and felt a wave of disappointment "Let's finish this later." He mumbled softly.

"Yeah." Riku replied while straitening his clothes and long messy sliver hair. He kissed Sora on the lips briefly and took a step back, "I'll see you later." he said before slipping out of the broom closet and into the busy High school halls. He closed he door behind himself and walked away. While Sora took the time to straighten out himself, fixing his rumpled white button down school shirt and toyed with the messy spike. After a few moments he walked out the closet and began to run down the semi-crowded halls meet up with Kairi.

As soon as he reached her he noticed her back was facing to him, He quietly snuck up behind her and tapped her on the shoulder.

"Hey, beautiful." He greeted with a small smile, almost similar to his goofy grin, on his face after she turned around.

"Hey, Sora." She tiptoed up and tried kissed him on the cheek but before her lips could touch his cheek he turned his face pulling away.

"What's wrong?" she tilted her head and placed one hand on her slim hip.

"…..It's nothing" he answered softly before kissing her on the mouth. She pulled away and she pinched the tip of her nose with a mixed look of disgust and confused

"Sora you smell like Riku." She pointed out.

Sora quite the way Riku smell, he loved the way the poapu cologne smelled on Riku. It was intoxicating when mixed with Riku's own smell amd it drove him crazy. He knew Kairi hated the smell of the cologne, she clamed it smelled cheap, but Sora knew it wasn't because he had brought a bottle of it for Riku's birthday. So….came up with a lie and shook his head "I was in gym class and Riku let me borrow his cologne." Kairi looked at Sora in slight disbelief for a few moments.

"Hey lets ditch the last class together" he said finally to distract her.

She took a few moments to consider what Sora said before shrugging and nodded "Sure." she answered simply. "But where are we going to?"

"Umm lets go to the Arcade." He answered; the both walked to the student parking lot and got into Kairi's car.

Kairi pulled out of the parking lot in a matter of minutes and drove to the arcade. Once there they were there they both got out of the car and went inside the game room. Kairi headed off to the DDR machine while Sora went to the coin machine.

He entered Five Munny and waited for the coins to come out. Suddenly he felt a pair of arms snake around his waist and hot breath on the nape of his neck.

"Why'd you leave me babe?" a wet tongue darted out and licked the back of Sora's ear. Sora turned and quickly pushed the stranger off of him. He looked down to see his old time friend on his butt.

"Dammit, Tidus why the in hell, do you always do things like this?" he asked, after a moment he tilted his head "…..Wait, what are you doing here?" he asked.

Tidus was rubbing his sore bottom "I seen you and Riku enter the broom closet then I got bored and came here." He answered simply. "You guys are gonna get caught one of these days." He said while getting off the floor and dusting his clothes off.

"You saw that?" Sora asked his eyes grew wide from shock.

"Yup"

"You can't tell anyone you saw us." Sora insisted that his loud mouth friend keep his mouth shut.

"Hey man. You know I'm not a snitch…but as far as anyone else I don't know"

Sora sighed and turned his head to the entrance when he heard bells his heart rate sped up as he watched Riku enter the Arcade room…..

--End of Chapter 1.--


End file.
